


Bucky Barnes' Guide to Vegan Vampires

by Myssi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires, also steve's not actually dead, i don't do human science so i'm allowed to make some shit up, if that wasn't obvious, really terrible twilight puns that i'm not even remotely sorry about, somewhat inaccurate science, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:48:21
Rating: MatureTeen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myssi/pseuds/Myssi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are vampire hunters, quickly becoming skilled at wiping out nest after nest. That is, until Steve gets snatched from under Bucky, and everything goes to hell. </p><p>Bucky continues to hunt, carrying out solo missions to try and find the vampires that killed Steve. But then a vampire he's hunting nearly takes him out, and he's rescued by a group of proclaimed "Vegan Vampires" who track down rogues of their own kind and terminate them. And one of them is Steve.</p><p>But while Bucky is trying to figure out how the hell he's supposed to live with a bunch of vampires, including the one that used to be his best friend, another one keeps eyeing him, and he's not sure if he wants to hit him or kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When one considers vampires, one must also consider vampire hunters. After all, the two go hand in hand, and one cannot be had without the other. Most of the time, the figure that comes to mind is a tall, dark, surly man, complete with a heavy brow, a somber past, and an unhealthy drinking habit. Normally this grizzled character is halfway through his life, though the years of hunting a predator have worn him down to a shadow of his age. 

This description, though apt, is a stark contrast to Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

\---

“It NEVER fails, Stevie! Never! Those stupid leeches are gonna take you as bait every damn time,” Bucky exclaimed, throwing his arm around the smaller shoulders of his best friend. Steve grinned up at the brunet, his smile wide and contagious despite the ruddy splotches of blood spattering his jawline.

The ugly red licked down the smaller man’s throat to pattern his collar, creating vivid contrast to the white of his shirt. His companion, though clothed in dark colors, was not in a better state, as a splash of red sliced diagonally across his face, as though the owner had spurted blood in a disgusting manner before it found his visage to paint.

“That was almost too easy Buck, we wiped that nest out in under three hours. I think we might be getting better at this.”

“Of course we’re getting better at this, Rogers, we’ve been doing this gig long enough.” Bucky swings his machete in his hand, twirling the handle through his fingers easily. 

While beheading was an old method of killing vampires, Bucky found it to be the quickest and most effective – less tedious than shoving garlic cloves down the throat, and not as archaic as a stake through the heart. 

Their tactic was simple – Steve, the smaller and slighter of the pair, made perfect prey for the vampires. With as weak as he was, he was easy to cart off. However, Bucky would tail the creatures back to the hellhole they called home and wreak havoc while the foul beasts were retching blood from the poison Steve would stab into them when they attempted to feed off him. 

It was risky, of course. There was always the chance Bucky would lose them, or that Steve wouldn’t get the syringe of dead man’s blood into them quickly enough. But it was the challenge of the work, and a challenge they had taken for the last four years. Any other hunter would call their method too daring, and would opt for something safer, quieter, and with less chance of death. 

The boys were young, reckless, and overconfident. 

And lucky.

Except this once.

There wasn’t time to react.

A hand wrapped around Steve’s bicep and yanked. The smaller blond tightened his arm around Bucky’s waist instinctively, and in turn Bucky’s grip on his shoulder tightened, but with another strong inhumane tug Steve was ripped from Bucky’s side and his scream lingered in the sudden emptiness. 

Bucky didn’t realize his legs were moving until he was slapped in the face by a branch. The nest they’d just exterminated had been in a clearing in the forest that was just outside the small town – the name of which he couldn’t remember – they’d been in for only a few days. Distant. Secluded. Where no one would hear screams.

The trees were swallowing Steve’s screams.

The snow was stealing the tracks away. 

Bucky couldn’t run fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... So I wasn't going to write this and then Miniatures wanted me to write this and I told her I'd write her anything she wanted for Christmas.
> 
> So I wrote this. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, you guys have no idea how much it helps. And if you have anything you want to tell me directly, you can find me at captain-asexual.tumblr.com!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Years Later.

James Buchanan Barnes had become the solemn man.

Gone was the cheerful smile and bright eyes that had once lit his face. Three years had made in ragged in ways the previous four had tried, but not managed. His hair had grown long, framing his grizzled face, and frown lines marred his forehead. Patrons at the bar glanced his way, but avoided making eye contact or lingering where they might draw his gaze, although if someone had asked them why, they would not have been able to find an answer.

Losing Steve had been the hardest thing that Bucky had ever had to cope with. A therapist would have called his version of coping something more along the lines of “toxic and vengeful self-loathing.” Possibly due to the fact that Bucky threw himself into hunting vampires with such vigor that his name became lost in the three years since Steve’s death, replaced with murmurs of a soldier as cold as ice. Vampires feared him. Hunters called him a myth, scoffed when young, bright eyed hopefuls mentioned him.

Bucky himself never bothered to correct the rumors, for he was no soldier. He didn’t much care.

Legends were harder to kill, after all.

Bucky rose from the barstool, setting down the whiskey glass with the dull thud. He tossed two twenties out onto the bar top, uncaring of the fact that the amount was far over what he was actually charged. With a fluttering of his dark overcoat, he was out the door and down the street, snow falling silently around him.

Three years, to the night.

\---

The previous two anniversaries of Steve’s death, Bucky had not taken a job. Instead, he’d sat in the corner of dark bars and drank until the bartender had refused to serve him anymore, calling a cab for the sorry excuse of a man.

Tonight was different though.

It wasn’t that he really wanted it to be. If were up to Bucky, he’d be spinning right around and stalking right back into that bar to drown his sorrows.

But the town he was in - somewhere on the outskirts of New York – had an increasingly worrying vampire problem. But it wasn’t the vampires here that had caught Bucky’s attention.

It was what was killing them.

No vampire hunter could effectively kill an entire nest in one night. Usually a large nest took multiple hits to extinguish it completely, and the process required a lot of hunters and a lot of bloodshed. However, over the last six months large nests – clusters of large nests, even – had been wiped out overnight. Hunters nationwide were perplexed and simultaneously concerned, unsure of whether this was a new friend or an unconceived foe.

And seeing how no one was doing a damn thing to figure out what exactly the new player on the scene was, Bucky had taken it upon himself to figure it out.

He’d been in this quiet little town for two weeks, and so far the most progress he’d had was just tracking down the nest that was the target. This particular group of vampires had started garnering attention about a month ago, as they grew more reckless and obvious with their kills, and their boldness expanded. However, most vampire hunters were slow on the uptake. Wiping out a nest as powerful as this one would require about ten hunters, and simply gathering a group of that size took at least six weeks.

But it only took the mysterious hunter one night to kill a nest, and so every night Bucky had been shadowing the little coven of vampires, keeping a close eye out for whatever was tracking down their ever-growing ranks.

Perhaps the most concerning thing about the unknown killer was that even the vampires were wary of whatever it was. _Because they had no idea what it was_. No survivors emerged from the ruins of the destroyed clusters, and as such, the only way anyone knew _something_ was happening was the fact that silence reigned were chaos once resided.

Finding the target had not been particularly difficult. The nest was in an abandoned motel just outside of the small town, and just off the highway. Weary travelers would wander in, thinking the motel was still accepting customers. And in a way, it was. After all, isn’t a bloodbank always looking for donations?

After tracking down the group, Bucky had taken to waiting and watching for activity. So far, there had not been anything of significance. So far, three cars had driven up to the hotel, and three cars had vanished into the woods behind the motel. No one had left the building during the light of day.

And that’s how Bucky found himself camped out in the cold, snow falling around him lightly, flakes delicately landing on the long locks of hair framing his face as he watched the motel through a pair of binoculars. The quiet stillness of the woods practically roared, the soft clouds of mist leaving Bucky’s lips disrupting and cracking the crisp air.

It was like every night he’d been up on the hillside overlooking the motel, and just like every other night he was prepared to be disappointed. He’d begun to wonder if he’d overlooked something, if maybe this nest wasn’t close enough to verging on a cluster to catch the attention of the mystery hunter.  

The interesting thing about vampires was that most of the legends about them were true. Some were not. For example, holy water did nothing to them. Crucifixes made them squint in confusion, and then laugh. The sun didn’t burn their skin, it destroyed their retinas, which were so sensitive sunglasses couldn’t even shield them from the rays safely. And during the day, they didn’t sleep. In fact, they never slept.

But most of the lore was correct, in some form. For example; vampires were silent.

Had Bucky not braced his back against a tree, he would have died within ever knowing the cause. As such, he did, and was able to catch movement out of the corner of his eye – but even then, his reflexes were not quick enough. A cold pam wrapped around the back of his neck, fingers digging into his nape, and an inhuman strength was lifting him.

He threw back his arm blindly, a powerful, wild elbow jab that should have loosened the grip somewhat, but instead simply bounced off his attacker.

Honestly, fuck vampires.

Scrambling with his right hand, Bucky pulled his machete from its sheath on his belt. With a mighty heave of his shoulder, the blade swung in a wide arc in the general vicinity of where his attacker’s head should have been.

His blade returned red, but the grip did not loosen.

“A noble effort, hunter, but you missed.” A voice laughed in his ear, light and almost sultry. “It’s strange that you seem to think that we wouldn’t notice you, considering the recent activity.”

Bucky really hated it when they played with their food. But at least that told him that the vampires were also aware of the strange threat on their species.

“But no matter. I highly doubt you’re the one wiping out covens. Just one _human_ hunter? Impossible.” Even though Bucky couldn’t see his attacker’s face, he could hear the sneer laced in the words.

Movement caught Bucky’s attention yet again, and he watched as yet another car pulled into the motel. It was a high end car, clearly belonging to someone of power. Probably someone from the city.

“And more customers. My brothers and I truly will have a feast. One you’ll obviously be joining.”

“You’re overly dramatic. Just knock me out and eat me already,” Bucky growled, fidgeting slightly in the vampire’s grasp.

“Hmph. Feisty.”

And then Bucky was thrown to the side, violently. His head cracked against a tree, and everything went black.

\---

“When do you think he’s gonna wake up?”

“Maybe when we actually take him to a hospital? And let professionals deal with his injuries? How does that sound? Anyone?”

“And what are we gonna tell them when we get there Bruce? ‘Hi yes, my friend here took a tree to the head. We don’t actually know anything about him. Except that he took a tree to the head, of course, we know that because we saw a fucking vampire literally toss him like yesterday’s salad, resulting in aforementioned tree to the head.’ Does that sound good to you?”

“Obviously we wouldn’t mention the vampire part.”

“But we would totally mention the part about where he took a tree to the head.”

“Say ‘tree to the head’ one more time, Tony.”

“I’ll fight you. I’ll fight you right now.”

“No one is going to fight anyone.”

Bucky’s brain churned sluggishly. That had been the first voice, and it was making him wake up, because he _knew_ that voice.

“Very nice of you to say that, Mr. ‘Let’s fight literally everything, including that trash can because it looked at me funny.”

“If he doesn’t wake up in twelve hours, we’ll contact someone. Maybe Pepper would be willing to help us.”

 _He knew that voice_.

Bucky’s eyes flew open with a gasp that jolted his entire body. Grey eyes stared up at a clinically white ceiling, his heart thundering in his ribs, processing the fact that, for all intents and purposes, he seemed to be alive.

He turned his head to the right, and was met with the worried gaze of his dead best friend.

He blinked, stared a little, and then said the only thing he could think of.

“What the fuck?”

\---

Three things were very apparent.

One, Bucky was not dead. The semi-serious concussion confirmed that, as did the fact that he was missing an arm, which he only noticed when he couldn’t reach to pull out the IV attached to him.

Which brought him to the second thing. He was _missing an arm_. According to his caregivers, this had happened when one of their ranks to rescue him, and his attacker had decided his body was a blunt object to be used as weaponry, and then had proceeded to accidentally rip his entire arm off.

Third thing. Steve – small, scrawny Steve –was now over six feet tall, built like a quarterback, and was still dead. Just in the bloodsucking, vampire way.

Steve was a _vampire_. And he was living with other vampires. Bucky had learned this when he’d automatically tried to launch at Steve – who was now a monster – and he’d been restrained by the curly haired man standing next to him, who’d easily held him down with one hand while he pushed his glasses up his nose.

“We’d rather you not attack Steve, Bucky. Seeing how he’s the only reason you’re alive. Canine tips mocked Bucky from behind the man’s lips. He stilled under the hand, scowling.

“Don’t fucking save me, Steve, let them eat me.” He glared up at the eyes under the glasses, eyes that seemed incredibly old. He couldn’t look Steve in the face.

“We don’t eat people, Bucky.”

Or maybe he could.

“What do you mean you don’t eat people? You’re a vampire, Steve, of course you eat people!”

Steve sighed, dragging a hand over his face. “It’s a long story, Bucky. Just. Let me explain it, please? Without you having to be held down?”

Bucky held those blue eyes for a beat, weighing his options and finding he had none. He heaved a breath and leaned back against the pillow he was propped against.

“Fine. Explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGSTY BUCKY IS LITERALLY THE WORST. He's so dramatic in my head. You guys have no idea, it's so bad. 
> 
> Anyway, there was a bit of an overwhelming response to the Prologue, so here you go! Chapter one!
> 
> Comments and kudos ALWAYS help, please let me know what you think! You can also message me your thoughts at captain-asexual.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially; "Is that Tony Stark"
> 
> Yes, Bucky, you unobservant tree trunk.

“When I was dragged off three years ago, I was going to die. Once they sunk their fangs into me, there was no other possibility.” Steve gave a shaky sigh that would have normally had Bucky reaching over to pull him into a tight embrace. Except that he was missing an arm, and he tended to not hug devilish creatures of the night.

“Yeah, got that part. Let’s skip the pleasantries of you getting snatched under my goddamn nose and nearly eaten, and get to the part where you became a vampire for three years?”

One of the other, a man with a short stature, disheveled hair, and a goatee piped up from the couch against the wall, where he was tapping at a tablet. “He always been this sassy, Cap?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “He’s been sassy as long as you’ve been short.”

“I resent that statement.”

“You resent every statement.”

Bucky cut in, irritable, “does he have to be in here?”

Steve shrugged a bit, “Bruce is currently monitoring your vitals while you’re awake and comparing them to normal human parameters, and Tony’s attached to Bruce’s hip when it involves science, so… No. Not technically. But you’re not getting rid of him anytime soon.”

Disheveled gave him a cheeky grin. “You’re unfortunately stuck with me, sunshine.”

“Anyway,” Steve sighed, turning pointedly back to Bucky. “Turns out the vamps that got me were trespassing. The territory was controlled by just one vampire, Thor, who bit me and turned me in order to save my life. That’s also why I’m…” Steve gestured to himself. “Turns out if a vampire’s over a certain age, their bite’s got a bit of well… Bite.

“In any case, Thor looked after me. He showed me how to look after myself, and which supplements to take, which animals to kill in order to try and stay healthy.” Here, Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “The only animals we could eat – in small amounts – which wouldn’t kill us were lambs and pigs, and finding the proper nutrients to stay healthy was tough. That’s when these two found us.” Here, he gestured toward Disheveled and the man monitoring his vitals – had Steve called him Bruce?

“See, Bruce was a biologist before he was bit, and together they developed a formula to essentially create blood without using any real blood.”

Bucky blinked. “That sounds shifty as fuck.”

“Nah.” Disheveled stood up, strolling over to Bucky and holding out the tablet he’d been tapping on. “See, it’s essentially gathering all the components of blood – amino acids, hemoglobin, proteins, hormones – and sticking it in a blender. All the components of blood can be engineered synthetically, and engineering is what I do best. The only thing you have to be careful of is adding too much glucose, because it’s really easy to short out a vampire’s brain with glucose. Basically you could easily brainwash them into doing whatever you wanted because they’re a druggie looking for their next fix.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck here. “We found that out the hard way.”

“It’s a bit more complicated than sticking it in a blender, Tony.” Bruce piped up from his station, not looking up from his computer screen as he typed.

“Well, yes, I know, but we do have to translate for the dear mortal.”

Bucky sneered at him. “I would have enjoyed killing you, I think.”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tony waved a finger at him. “No killing vegan vampires, especially not the vegan vampires that saved your ass.” Tony paused, cocking his head and shrugging a shoulder. “Well, technically I guess it was Clint who saved you. He’d want the credit for that.” Bucky stopped next to Steve, cocking a hip and resting his hand on it.

“Jesus, how many of you are there?” Bucky asked, glancing between the three of them. Tony rolls his eyes up, mentally counting, then shrugs, making a noise in the back of his throat.

“Depends on the day? Some of us are kinda come and go depending on what’s going on. It is possible to be a vampire and continue with your daily life, but there’s more on that later.” Here he waves his hand before clapping them together and pointing his fingers at Tony. “As for you, buddy, let’s circle back to the point of me being an engineer. I want to build you an arm if you’ll let me.”

Bucky sits there for a second, absorbing Tony’s words. “But… You barely know me?”

Tony gives a dazzling grin, cocking his head slightly to the side. “Love a challenge.”

Bucky just looks at Tony, confusion written all over his face but, with raised eyebrows and a raised shoulder, he answers, “sure, why not?”

Tony pumps a fist and then bounds out the door without a word or even a second glance, leaving Steve to chuckle in his wake. “You just made his week. Though, had you said no, he probably would have tried to build one anyway. Tony Stark cannot be kept from building.”

Bucky’s brain screeches to a halt. “Wait, Tony Stark? Like, _the_ Tony Stark?”

Steve looks at him, brow furrowed. “Who did you think he was?”

“Well, not Tony Stark. Are you telling me Tony Stark is a fuckin’ vampire?!”

Steve gives Bucky a look, then turns back to Bruce. “You sure his concussion isn’t that bad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter!! I promise the next one -should- be longer, as Bucky will be meeting the rest of the (very large) team, including Nat, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Pietro, and of course, Clint. I'm toying with the idea of adding T'Challa in there just for the fun of it. 
> 
> Until next time! And remember, you can find me @captain-asexual on tumblr!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is me and I have literally no excuse for either of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Wow. I'm really sorry this took so long. Life caught up with me, and after school, work, more work, an injury, work, school, and ANOTHER injury. Well, here's chapter three? Comments and kudos much appreciated?

ucky’s head was spinning with names and the ache of a throbbing concussion that seemed to split his skull in two. Steve had led him out of Bruce’s lab, which was also a medbay of sorts, and into the communal area of the Tower, once Bucky had been cleared for waking around. 

“Just be sure that he doesn’t fall asleep and if he seems suddenly dizzy or confused about where he is or who you are, bring him to me immediately. After all, tree trunk to the head isn’t recommended by nine out of ten doctors.” 

Bucky had stared at him for a bit at that line. “What kind of doctor recommends a tree trunk to the head?”

Bruce had pushed his glasses up his nose slightly and grinned, his pointed teeth teasing his lower lip slightly. “Vampire ones, probably.”

Once they had left the lab Bucky had been introduced to a handful of people – vampires who were part of Steve’s nest. There’d been a redheaded woman -Natasha - whose eyes had seemed to cut right to his core – it was unnerving, and he’d wanted to hide within himself. The other two had been twins, Wanda and Pietro. The girl had looked on him with pity in her gaze, a heavy look that was far too old, and contrasted strikingly against the youth of her face. The boy had simply nodded at him with a cocky smirk, reaching out to shake his hand without even flinching at the complete lack of his left arm. And while it’d only been three new faces and names, Bucky was still trying to absorb the fact he was here, with Steve, who was not dead after all, and the fact that he was in a nest of proclaimed vegan vampires. 

“Let’s get you something to eat. There should hopefully be something edible for you in the kitchen, Tony has Pepper over sometimes and so he tries to keep fruit and stuff in there so she can snack when she wants to.” 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky interrupts suddenly, ignoring the former statement because Pepper was just another name to remember and he was quickly running out of memory space for names. “Shouldn’t I be in shock considering I lost an arm?”

Steve paused, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Weeeell… Bruce has you on a lot of meds to numb the pain, plus he blocked a few nerves in your arm. Which is why we have to be super careful with you right now, because you also have a concussion, and typically you’re not supposed to give pain meds to people with concussions.” Here he lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “He’s asked JARVIS to monitor you – if the block wears off too quickly he’s gonna give you another one because he doesn’t want to overload your pain centers. Once you’re over your concussion, we’ll deal with the arm. But maybe by then Tony’ll have the one he’s working on fixed up. It’s not like he needs to sleep, after all.”

They walked into the kitchen, which was extravagant and screamed of money, while maintaining a poise of warmth and a welcoming air. It would probably be gorgeous, save for the fact that it looked like a scene from a massacre. Red had spattered the cabinets and even sprayed the ceiling in a delicate arc. Most of the damage was on the man standing in the middle of the splatter, who had a disgusting amount of red on his face and decorating his white tee shirt. 

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, Bucky staring in disbelief over his shoulder. “Clint, what the fuck happened to the kitchen?”

The man, presumably Clint, held up his hands, a deflated plastic water bottle held in his right. “Listen, I can explain-“

“What did you do?!”

“Okay, so you know how Bruce said I definitely should not bite a bottle?”

Steve visibly paused. Bucky could imagine the murderous look crossing his face. “Yes, Clint, I vividly remember Bruce telling you to not bite the bottles.”

“Okay well, listen, I had a terrible idea and we both know I have exactly negative ten in the area of self-control ability so I bit a bottle.”

Steve brought his hand up to rub it down his face. “Why… Would you think… You should bite a bottle?”

“Well, I can’t remember that part, but I distinctly remember thinking, ‘but what could go wrong?’ and Steve so many things went wrong I have so many regrets.”

Bucky gaped at the other blond, speechless. Maybe it was the concussion talking, but he was pretty certain that vampires weren’t this stupid. Was this guy even a vampire? How had he not starved immediately after being bitten?

“Clint, no, we’ve talked about this,” Steve sighed, pinching his brow in an exasperated manner. “What happens when you say ‘what could possibly go wrong?’”

Clint sighed in return. “Everything. Everything goes wrong.”

“Yes, that exactly,” Steve heaves one last sigh, then steps to the side, revealing Bucky. At the sight of him, Clint grins broadly – and yes, those are definitely a pair of rather impressive fangs jutting from his upper incisors – and waves awkwardly. “You’re looking a lot better, Broody Pants.”

“Uh,” Bucky answers intelligently, “have we met?”

“Clint’s the one that saved your life.” Steve answers, glancing between the two. “If it hadn’t been for him, you’d be dead or turned right now.”

Clint points his index fingers at Bucky and imitates a pair of guns. “No thanks needed my man, I’m just here to kick vampire ass and go to space. Except not. I don’t think vampires are allowed to go to space, but the saying is cool.”

Bucky finds himself gaping again. He’s really not equipped to handle this vampire while he has a concussion. He shakes himself a bit, then nudges Steve. “Food?” He reminds him hopefully.

Steve sighs, and points at Clint. “This had better be cleaned up in an hour, or I’m sending Nat to supervise you.” He walks over to the refrigerator, grimacing slightly at the red that’s plastered over the handle in a sticky mess, before opening it to rummage in the drawers. Clint frowns at the busted bottle, then turns and tosses it into a trash can before glancing around him at the mess. 

Steve withdraws from the fridge with a bottle of water and an apple in hand, ushering Bucky out of the bloody mess of a kitchen. As they exit, Bucky hears Clint say, “JARVIS, please Google the best ways to get blood out of… everything? And please don’t let the NSA see that search, the last thing I need is for them to come and knock on the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me at captain-asexual.tumblr.com! Seriously, comments and kudos are super appreciated. Thanks guys!


End file.
